


Mirkwood

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few people know that the forest called Mirkwood - the Black, is really an Elven-fair kingdom. This small lyric -Legolas' words -  proves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirkwood

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Mirkwood - so this ancient wood was named.  
Why? Because it's full of beasts untamed?  
Or because the mortals couldn't see  
Secrets kept by every living tree?  
Or because the beams cannot slip  
Through a woven roof of branching limes?  
Mirkwood, where the darkness dense and deep..  
Other name it had in former times!  
Dancing at a fire, winged song -  
That is Mirkwood no man has known.


End file.
